1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust treatment unit for treating exhaust gas from an engine of a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
Work vehicles such as a hydraulic excavator are equipped with an exhaust treatment device. The exhaust treatment device is connected to an engine through a connection pipe in order to process the exhaust gas from the engine. The exhaust treatment device includes a diesel particulate filter device and a selective catalytic reduction device. The diesel particulate filter device reduces particulates contained in the exhaust gas. The selective catalytic reduction device reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) contained in the exhaust gas. In some cases, these two exhaust treatment devices are installed in a work vehicle as a single unit for implementing easiness of maintenance. Such unit is referred to as an exhaust treatment unit.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an aspect that the exhaust treatment unit is attached to a support component other than the engine. Specifically, in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-2012-097413(A), a table is mounted on an upper frame through support legs. The diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalytic reduction device are disposed on the top surface of the table.